Romance is like fire
by IluvFabinax
Summary: Peeta left Katniss for a girl from District 13; what happens if Katniss has a secret that she kept from Peeta. Will he find out or will President Snow come in the middle of their life. President Snow & Prim were alive & didn't die. Sorry not good at summaries
1. Chapter 1

I wake up & heard a baby crying, Sophie. I get up, put on my dressing & go into Sophie's room. The whole room is white with a cot, wardrobe, changing table, drawers, a cream rocking chair, toy box & a light. In the cot is my beautiful 9 month baby daughter. She has her father's bright blue eyes & smile, my hair & everything else I don't know. I pick up Sophie, sit on the rocking chair & slowly rock Sophie back to sleep. "There you are darling" I say softly so she doesn't wake up. I put her back in her cot & leave the room

I go downstairs into the living room & sit on the sofa; I turn on the TV & the news comes on. Suddenly the phone rings, I grab it & answer it so Sophie doesn't wake up. "Hello, Katniss Everdeen speaking" I say "Katniss, um it's Peeta" I froze when I hear that silky voice through the phone. That voice was Peeta Mellark, the boy with the bread

**Sorry it's really short but I had to have a good cliffhanger; I will make a longer one for the next chapter**

**IluvFabinax**


	2. Chapter 2

"Katniss are you there" Peeta says through the phone, I am still on my sofa frozen. I want to speak but my throat is closed up; I finally speak "Peeta, is that you" I say. Peeta laughs "Yeah, the boy with the bread" He says, I laugh nervously. "Don't mind me asking but what do you want" I say; "Yeah, well we need to talk" He says nervously. "Um, Ok. When" I ask fiddling one of my fingers on my dressing; "In about 1 hour" Peeta says. "Um, sure. I will see you then" I say; I turn off the phone throw it on the coach. Peeta Mellark is the boy in the bread who left me for a blonde bimbo from District 13; I haven't seen him for 2 years. I quickly run upstairs & into Sophie's room; I put all Sophie's nappies, bottle, change of clothes, towel, small mat & other things in her bag. I picked up Sophie & wrapped her in her towel so she is warm

I go downstairs, put Sophie in her red pram, put the bag under the pram, open the door & leave. I go to Prim's house which is about 3 streets down. My mum died 3 years ago, she had a heart attack. I knocked on the door & Prim opened it. "Hey Katniss, hello little Sophie" Prim says & kneeling down into the pram & tickling Sophie; Sophie giggles like she always does when she sees Prim. "Could you look after Sophie for a bit" I say looking around making sure Peeta wasn't there to see. "Are you OK Katniss, you look really worried" Prim said standing up & looking at me; "Peeta called me today saying he wanted to talk but I don't him to find out I have Sophie or he...he..." I choke up with the words I am about to say. "That he is the father" Prim says, I look up at her. She has loose blond curls instead of plaits. "Just please look after her" I say with my voice shaky; "Ok, I will come in a hour or 2" Prim says taking the pram & putting the pram inside, she hugs me goodbye & goes inside

I walk back to the house & go upstairs to my room. I go to my wardrobe & see what I should wear; I finally decided to wear a White & Blue striped T-shirt, jeans, cream high heels & I had my hair in loose curls. I went downstairs & looked at the clock hanging on the wall. 11:56, it really took me 40 minutes to get ready. I sat down & waited for Peeta to come

About 12 o clock there was a knock on the door; I straightened my T-shirt & jeans then opened the door. Stood in front of me was Peeta Mellark but more cuter & fitter than ever. "Hey girl on fire" Peeta said with his silky voice that could make me melt. I could feel my cheeks burning but got rid of the thought; "Come in" I say moving away from the door so he could come in. I closed the door & Peeta sat down; "I would you like something to drink" I ask. "Yes please, Milk & 2..." Peeta says before I interrupt him "& 2 sugars, I remember". I walk out of the living room & into the kitchen; I make the coffee & come back into the living room. I see Peeta looking at a picture of Sophie; "Katniss who is this" Peeta asks showing me the photo. I drop the coffee onto the floor & stay still


	3. Chapter 3

The two coffees fall to the ground as I am stood there looking shocked. Peeta puts the photo down & walks up to me

"Are you alright Katniss, you look like you've seen a ghost" Peeta said smiling then laughing

"Um, I will be right back. You can sit down while I sort this out" I say; I go into the kitchen, mop up the coffee & sit down across from Peeta

"So don't mind me asking, why are you hear" I say

"I wanted to talk about something" Peeta said looking at me with his cute eyes

"Well, what is it" I said quite annoyed but trying to show it

"Remember 2 years ago when we broke up" Peeta said. I remember that day well

**Flashback**

I was at my house reading a book on the sofa when heard a knock. I jump off the sofa & opened the door to find Prim & Madge standing in front of me looking quite sad

"Hey girls, what's the matter" I say looking at their gloomy faces

"Katniss can we talk, there is something you need to know" Madge says

"Sure come in" I say opening the door wider so they come in

We sit down on the sofa & I look up at them. "So, what's the matter with you two? Why so glum" I say smiling

"Today we saw Peeta, he was with someone else. And they were kissing" the smile drops from my face & a single tear comes down my face. "K-k-kissing" I stuttering while the news sinks in. Prim sits beside me while I cry on her shoulder

"We wanted to tell you first before anyone else finds out" Madge say sitting on the other side & putting he arm on my shoulder.

"T-thank yo-ou" I say; I stand up & grab on some tissues to wipe away the tears. "Could you leave me alone, I need some time alone" I say opening the door, Prim & Madge say goodbye & leave. I see a picture of me & Peeta kissing on one of my tables; I grab it & throw it across the room. It shatters like my heart did

Suddenly there is a knock on the door; I wipe some of the tears away & open the door. I see Peeta stood there smiling; he sees that my eyes & red & puffy then stops smiling

"Are you Ok Katniss" Peeta says looking concerned

"You lying cheating scumbag" I slap Peeta & slam the door in his face. I slowly slide down the door, hands in my face & crying my eyes out. I hear Peeta shouting & banging on the door but I ignore him

**End of flashback**

"Katniss, Katniss. Are you alright" I hear Peeta say while I drift back into reality

"Sorry, just thinking" I smile

"So, when we broke up. I don't understand why we broke up" Peeta said confused

"You don't know why" I say looking at him like I was going to explode.

Suddenly the door opens & Prim comes in with the pram & Sophie in it. Prim sees Peeta "Oh no, have I come in a bad time" Prim said

"Yes" I say looking at Prim then Peeta who is quite shocked

"Katniss is she your baby" Peeta said looking at the pram then me


	4. Chapter 4

"Peeta, this is a bad time. Could you leave" I said standing up; "Prim take Sophie upstairs" Prim does so & all is left is me & Peeta

"Katniss, what is going on? We broke up 2 years ago then a baby who is about 1 years old comes into the picture. Am I the father?" Peeta said looking at me. I see his eyes & I feel like I am falling for him again

"Please go Peeta or I will kick you out" I said pointing to the door

"Don't think you won't hear from me again" Peeta leaves & slams the door behind him

I run upstairs & into Sophie's room; I see Sophie in her cot sleeping with Prim looking over her. I smile; this is the only family I want. I walk into the room & stand next to Prim looking at Sophie. "What did he say" Prim said looking at me

"He said "don't think you won't hear from me again" then left" I said putting my hand through Sophie's thin brown hair

"He will come back & he will want answers" Prim said smiling at unfortunate life I am having, I then realise something

"You planned this didn't you, you came on purpose so Peeta would see Sophie" I said half mad & half laughing

"Listen to me Katniss. Wouldn't Peeta want to know if he is the father or not & wouldn't Sophie want to know who her father is & when she is at school & she learns about the Hunger Games & finds out that you & Peeta were a couple in the hunger games best known as "The star cross lovers from District 12" Prim said then taking a second to breath. I then think for a second; Prim is right. Peeta would do anything & Sophie would find out anything since me & Peeta are famous

"Fine, I will decide tonight but right now let's have a drink" I said. Me & Prim went downstairs & had a good talk while Sophie was sleeping

At about 9 o clock Prim left & I was alone with my thoughts. I thought about how selfish I was being; how Peeta & Sophie & everyone else was thinking about this. I suddenly felt a sharp on my head & everything went black


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up with a giant pain on the back of my head; I touched it & there was lump there. I suddenly remembered something; Sophie. I ran upstairs & went into Sophie's room; the whole room was a mess. Everything was either upside down or broken; I ran to the cot & turned it back around.

"Sophie...Sophie...SOPHIE" I screamed so everyone could hear. I ran down the stairs & into the street; it was raining but I didn't care. I wanted my baby back. I ran to Peeta's house & knocked on the door; Peeta opened the door & looked at me with shock

"What are you doing, it's the middle of the night" he saw me crying & stopped talking

"S-S-Sophie's g-o-one" I whimper; I fall into Peeta's arm as he wraps his arms around me

"Let's go inside, we can talk there" Peeta said; we walk inside & sit on his sofa. I felt safe in his arms, like nothing was going to happen, like the whole world will stop the moment we are together

"So what happened" Peeta asked

"It was after you left & me & Prim were talking. Then after Prim left I was thinking; suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my head then everything went black. I woke up & then I ran upstairs to see Sophie. I went in & saw the whole room messed up & broken. I went to the cot, turned it over & Sophie wasn't there. I ran to your house & got here" I say then beginning to cry again. Peeta holds me tighter & starts to kiss my head. I look up & look into his bright blue eyes then slowly we kiss

We break apart then I suddenly stand up

"I can't do this, not after what has happened. I need to look for our daughter" I say suddenly holding my mouth & turning away from Peeta

"OUR daughter" Peeta says also standing up

"Katniss, you need to let me in. I want to know" Peeta put his hands on my shoulders. Turn around to face Peeta & look into his bright blue eyes

"You are the father" I say looking at his face looking shocked

"I'm. the. father" Peeta sits on the sofa & puts his hand though his shiny blonde hair

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you before; it's just after you cheated on me. I..." I am interrupted by Peeta

"I didn't cheat on you" Peeta said shocked. "Yes, two years ago. You cheated on me with a girl from District 13" I say with a single tear coming down my left cheek

"A girl from District 13, you mean Laura" Peeta says; I feel my anger coming back up. "So you know her name do you"

"Katniss, you have to know something. This is what happened"

**Flashback**

I am walking through the streets when I see Laura, the girl from District 13. After the rebellion lots of people from District 13 came to live in District 12 because it was better. When she saw me her face lit up & she ran up to me

"Hello Peeta" Laura said in her best flirty voice

"Hey Laura" I say trying to slowly get away. "What are you doing later because I am free all day, maybe we could go to the woods" Laura said touch the top part of my top with her hand. I pushed her hand down gently

"Sorry, I have a date with Katniss, my GIRLFRIEND" I said trying to make it very clear that I wasn't single

Laura's face went from smiling to fuming. "I am giving you the chance to go out with the hottest girl in the District, either you take it or I make it very hard for you"

"Bye Laura" I say. I was about to go away but Laura grabbed me & kissed me

"Bye Peeta" she said with her devious smile then left. I turned around & saw Prim & Madge walking to Katniss's house. Did they see Laura kiss me; I brushed the thought away & got ready for my date with Katniss

After about 5 minutes I got ready & headed to Katniss's house. I saw Madge & Prim come out talking. I decided to listen in

"God, he is a piece of work cheating on her like that" Prim said with her fists tightly shut

"I know I would never trust him again" Madge said

"Come on, let's leave her alone then check on her later. She might feel better" they walked down the street & into Prim's house. I ignored their conversation & walked over to Katniss's house; I knocked on the door & showed my best smile. Katniss opened the door with tears coming down her face & her eyes red & blotchy. I stopped smiling

"Are you alright Katniss" I say concerned

"You lying cheating scumbag" Katniss screams at me. She slaps me across the face & slams the door shut. This is where I was confused; I started banging on the door to let me in but she just ignored me. I heard her cry & I wanted to hold her & tell her it was Ok. I walked home & that was the last time & I ever saw her again

**End of flashback**

"So you didn't cheat on me" I said sitting next to Peeta

"Of course not, why would I ever want to cheat on you" Peeta said smiling. This is what I felt like before the break up; feeling like nothing would ever keep us apart. But there was one person that would, Laura

"Laura" I said. "Laura is the one who kidnapped Sophie". That is where Peeta was confused

"Don't you see, Laura said that she will make it very hard for you & maybe me too" I explained to Peeta

"We could ask Madge where she is, she is the mayor now" Peeta says

"Brilliant" I say standing up; I walk to the door but I am stopped by Peeta holding my hand

"Katniss, I need to ask you something" Peeta said standing up but still holding my hand

"Sure, what is it" I said turning to Peeta. Suddenly Peeta kisses me on the lips; it feels so magical & there is that spark again that I haven't had a long time ago since we broke up. We pull apart & he sees that I am smiling

"Peeta, are we back together" I say smiling

"I hope so" He says smiling; we kiss again they run outside


	6. Chapter 6

Me & Peeta run through the streets hand in hand to the mayor's house. We get there after running 5 minutes. We knock on the door & a man wearing a suit & holding a towel

"Good evening, would you like to see the mayor" the butler says in his polite voice

"Yeah, tell her it's Katniss" I say

"One second" the butler leaves then minutes later comes back

"The mayor screamed then told that you can come in" Me & Peeta came in & walked though the hundreds of hallways. We reached a door that said "OFFICE"; we walked in & I saw Madge at her desk doing paperwork. She sees me & runs up & hugs me

"God, long time no se..." that is when she sees Peeta

"What is he doing here, you broke up & the last time & I saw him he had his lips on someone else" Madge said ready to punch Peeta right in the face

"Madge, we are alright. He told me what really happened. We are back together" I say gleaming

"Well good for you, so what do you want" Madge said sitting back at her desk

"We need help looking for this girl & because you are the mayor you might know where she lives" Peeta says

"What is her name?" Madge says still working while listening to us

"Laura Warrington" Peeta said

"Well, Laura Warrington lives at 25 marble drive. It is about 3 streets from here" Madge says trying to remember

"Thanks" I said. We run out of the house & into the street

"OK, let's go this way" Peeta says pointing left. We run 3 streets left then we reach the house, it's is a normal house like any of the others. It has some lights from the windows downstairs but that is it. I take a deep breath & we walk over to the door & knock on it. A woman opens the door wearing a complete slutty outfit

"What do you want" the woman says grumpily

"Laura Warrington" I say looking at her head to toe

"Yeah, what's it to yah" she says

"It's us. Peeta Mellark & Katniss Everdeen" Peeta says holding my hand tightly

"Peeta!" Laura quickly straightens her hair & tries to put on her best smile. "What are you doing here with HER" Laura says looking at me with a giant death glare. "What have you done with her" I say about to grab her but Peeta stops me

"What on earth are you talking about? I think she has had a bit too much" Laura says making a cuckoo sign with her finger. "We want to know what you have done with Sophie" Peeta says still holding me back

"Why do you want to know" Laura asks confused. "She is my daughter as well" Peeta says. Laura looks at us in shock. "She...is...yours" Laura says in shock… "Just did you take her or not" I ask. "No, why don't you look inside if you want" Laura moves out of the way & both me & Peeta come in

Inside is a room full of rubbish with clothes, muck & rubbish everywhere. "I will go upstairs" Peeta says going up the wooden stairs. This is the thing I didn't want. Me & Laura being alone after what she did to me & Peeta

"So, you got preggo" Laura says. "Yes, her name is Sophie & if you did anything..." I say then Laura interrupts me. "Why do I want something that is related to you" Laura snaps back

"Because you told Peeta that you would regret not going out with you & what better way is to kidnap his daughter" I say. Peeta comes down the stairs; "Didn't find anything" he says & I look at Laura smug face

"Told you, now why don't you look for your dumb little child in streets" he said crossing her arms. That was it; I couldn't take it any longer. I walked over to Laura & slapped her across the face & she fell to the ground. "Let's go" I said seeing shocked Peeta

"You are amazing" Peeta said as he kissed me. We walked out of the door & closed it behind me. "What do we do now" I ask; "I don't know but I think we should go back; it's getting late" Peeta says. "Do you want to come to mine" I ask. Peeta smiles & nod; we walk hand in hand to my house thinking about how we will get out baby back but for one thing I know we will

**Laura's POV**

After Katniss slaps across the face & fall to the ground & watch them go. I stand up & call boss. He answers after 2 dills. "Hello" he says. "They came round asking if they had her, good thing you are looking after her. Is she a hassle" I ask. "She is alright, sort it out or I will get someone else" he warns me. "I will sort it out don't worry"

I end the call & go downstairs to sleep. Tomorrow is going to be a long day for me & I need it


	7. Author's note

**Hi**

**I have a giant writers block so I need help with this story. Please help me with it**

**Thank you**

**IluvFabinax**


	8. Actual Chapter 7

**Katniss's POV**

I wake up with Peeta wrapped around me. I slowly slide off the bed and open my wardrobe. I get my usual outfit; a black top, light brown trousers, my father's hunting jacket, his boots and put my hair into my usual braid. Even though I don't hunt a lot like I used to I always like to wear because it reminds me of my father, Prim even Rue and It feels like I did before the hunger games and the rebellion. I grab a piece of paper and pen and start to write

On the paper I put "Dear Peeta. Gone down to the Hob to get some things. Be back in half an hour or more. Love from Katniss xxx". I put the note beside Peeta and leave the house. After the rebellion the Hob was rebuilt and it was used for buying and selling things again even though it wasn't illegal.

I walk into the Hob and walk past this little baby shop

"Hey Katniss" Lia says who has been a family friend to us. She is the same age as Prim and went to school with her. Prim and Lia are like best friends really

"How are you, how is Sophie" Lia asks. I feel like I want to scream and cry when I hear Sophie's name but I hold it back

"She is good. Prim is looking after her" I say

"Prim always has loved Sophie. Would you like some baby stuff" Lia asks

"No thanks" I say. I feel someone touching my shoulder and I turn around. Stood there is Gale

"Gale!" I say happily then I hug him; she hugs back. Then he whispers in my ear

"Come with me and Sophie won't be hurt" he whispers letting go of me. I feel betrayal and hurt going right though me and as soon as he whispered to me. I turn to Lia and mouth "Tell Peeta Gale has Sophie". Lia understands

"Sorry, I have to go Lia" I say

"Ok. Bye" I walk out of the hob with Gale holding my wrist. We walk round a corner where no one is there. As soon as we stop and move my arm away from Gale

"Gale, what do you want and why do you have Sophie" I ask looking at Gale

"We are going to District 4. Come on" Gale says grabbing my hand again and pulling me. I try to push away but as usual he stops me from moving any further

"Do you want Sophie to die or not" He says. I have never thought Gale would be like this. I thought he would be happy in District 2 maybe get a wife and they would have kids but I thought wrong

"Please Gale. Give me my daughter and we can all be happy" I say tears coming out of my eyes. He looses his grip a but doesn't let go

"But I won't be happy. You will be with Mellark and I will be alone. You said you wouldn't have kids but you lied. You lied to your best friend" I noticed tears coming out of his eyes too. I pull I bit more until I am at the edge of the wall. I then see Lia hiding behind the wall watching us. I then walk towards Gale

"Fine, I will come with you" I say. Gale smiles and we walk towards the train station. I turn around and see Lia watching us leave. She points to my house and runs off. Gale buys 2 tickets then we walk into the carriage. Inside it Laura; what a surprise. Laura smiles, stands up and punches in the face. I hear Gale shouting at Laura then everything goes black

**Peeta's POV**

I wake up and see Katniss is not beside. I also see a note. I pick it up and read it. It says "Dear Peeta. Gone down to the Hob to get some things. Be back in half an hour or more. Love from Katniss xxx". I smile and put the note down. I get up, put my clothes back on and walk back to my house. As soon as I go downstairs I see a girl running towards. When she finally reaches me she is out of breath

"Pee...ta Kat...niss" She says panting slowly. She finally stands up and looks at me with sadness.

"Peeta, I'm Lia. Katniss is in trouble. I was talking to Katniss at then Hob then suddenly this boy tapped her shoulder and they hugged. He whispered to Katniss and she seemed shocked. She turned to me and mouthed tell Peeta Gale has Sophie"

"Gale!" I shout. Lia nods

"Yeah. Katniss then said that she had to go. Gale and Katniss left but I followed them. They went round a corner and stayed round the corner to listen. Katniss asked why Gale had Sophie. He said that they were going to District 4 but Katniss didn't want to go. Katniss said that if they gave Sophie back you two would be happy but Gale said that you and Katniss will be together and he will be alone and Katniss lied to him" Lia then finished

I then realised what Gale meant when he said she lied. Katniss promised she wouldn't have kids and she did. Know Sophie and Katniss will pay

"Go to Prim and say Katniss is in trouble. Make sure she comes " I start walking to my house

"Um Peeta" I turn around to see Lia still stood

"Yeah" I ask

"Can I come with you to help. I feel it's partly my fault that Katniss has been kidnapped" Lia says

"1. Sure you can and 2. It's not your fault" I say

"Thanks, I will tell Prim" Lia left and ran into Prim's house. I then walked into my house and waited for Prim. About a minute later Prim came rushing in followed by Lia

"What is Lia saying that Katniss and Sophie have been kidnapped" Peim says walking over to me

"Someone kidnapped Sophie and we have been looking for her then Katniss went to the Hob and Lia told me that Gale kidnapped her" I say putting my hand though my face

"Peeta, do you know..." Prim asks

"That Sophie is mine. Yes I do know and now her and Katniss are gone". I say

"They said they were going to District 4 on the train but it's gone now. I think the train will be gone in half an hour" Lia says

"Lets wait for it" I say. I lock the door and we walk to the train station. Half an hour later the train arrives, we pay for our tickets and go to the carriage. I look out of the window and see the District 12 vanishing


	9. Chapter 8

**Katniss's POV**

I wake up with a massive headache; I sit up and look around slowly. In the room it's all white with just a bed and 2 doors. I stand and go to the first door. I try to open it but it's locked. I then go to the other door and instead of being locked its open. Inside is a en suite with a toilet, sink and shower. I go back to my bed and lie on it thinking about what Peeta must be going through. He must have gone to get me after Lia told him. I hope he comes soon

After hours of daydreaming the door finally opens. I sit up and in comes Gale. Disappointed I sit back on my bed

"What do you want" I ask grumpily

"I thought you would like to see someone" Gale says. I turn to him and notice that he is holding Sophie. I run up to them and take Sophie. She giggles in delight while I am holding her

"Laura didn't want you to be with Sophie but the boss said yes. I have made you and Sophie a room that has everything you to need. Follow me" Gale says. We walk outside and I see to large men standing behind

"You don't trust me do you" I ask smirking

"No" Gale says. After walking through the corridor Gale opens the door. I walk inside. Inside is a white double bed with a white cot beside it, a wardrobe, dresser, changing mat, rocking chair, sofa with a TV in front of it, desk, chair and a small table with one chairs and a baby seat. Like my other room it has a en suite. I put Sophie in her cot she falls asleep. I sit on my bed then notice there is a shoot

"I see you notice the shoot. It's for food and drink. The button next to you is when you want food" Gale says. He then shuts the door. Sophie then starts to cry

"What's the matter baby" I pick up Sophie and start shaking her gently. She stops crying and a she starts to giggle

"Ma Ma" Sophie says

"Good girl" I say kissing her forehead and bouncing her in delight. I

press the button and spaghetti bolognese, baby food, warm milk, orange juice and cutlery. I put them on the table, sit Sophie on the baby seat and feed Sophie. Afterwards I eat my food and put the plates back on the shoot. I put Sophie back in her cot, sit on the sofa and turn on the TV. I switch the channels then suddenly there is a documentary of the hunger games

"Today the Hunger games is known as a thing that brought sadness to families and friends. It all started 80 years ago when the rebellion started from the Districts and the Capitol decided to start a game called the Hunger Games where 24 children; 1 boy and 1 girl from each district would play to the fight to the death to be the victor. Only 7 victors are still alive. Beetee from District 3, Annie Cresta from District 4, Johanna Mason from District 7, Haymitch Abernathy from District 12, Enobaria from District 2 and finally Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark from District 12 also known as the star cross lovers of District 12" the reporters says from the TV

I laugh when I hear the name of what me and Peeta were called. I haven't heard that name for a long time. I decide to have a shower before I go to bed. I take off my clothes and go into the shower. I hot pricks of water feels lovely on my skin. I wash my hair and put a towel over me. I walk into the room and to my wardrobe. I open it and inside are all different clothes for me and Sophie

I put on some pj shorts and a thin sleeved white T-shirt. I then get a light blue baby grow from the dresser and and change Sophie. I put Sophie in the cot, turn off the lights and go to bed

The next morning I am woken by Gale coming in. I sit up

"What do you want" I say groggily

"The boss wants to see you" Gale says smiling

"what about Sophie" I ask

"Someone will come in about 10 minutes" Gale says. He shuts the door. I get up and open the wardrobe. I put on a black long T-shirt, blue jeans, white pumps and my hair in a braid. Suddenly a large man comes in

"You are not looking after my daughter" I say

"Why would I look after that brat" he says in a croaky low voice. He pushes a girl in with blonde hair which covered her face. She was on the floor looking down

"Come outside when you are ready" the shut the door. I knelt down to the girl

"Are you OK" I ask. The girl slowly lifts her head and the blonde curls leave her face. There I see Madge. I gasp as I see the friend I thought I lost years ago

"Madge, you are alive" I say as tears come down my face. She nods slowly and then I hug her. I take her to my sofa and sit her down

"What are you doing. I thought you and your family were dead" I questioned

"That's what everyone thought. Me and my family went to the Capitol and they killed everyone except from me. They then kept me as a slave" Madge says tears coming down her face too

"Well I'm so glad that you are alive" I say smile. Madge turns to the cot and smiles

"So you have a daughter" Madge says

"Yeah, her name is Sophie" I say

"If you don't mind me asking but who is the father" Madge asks

"Peeta" I say

"So you stayed together" Madge says

"No, we broke up then I found out I was pregnant with Sophie. Sophie got kidnapped and we got back together till I was kidnapped" I say missing Peeta even more

"If you want to feel better I looked after Sophie till you came" Madge says

"Thanks, that is better" I say. I stand up and walk over to Sophie. I pick her up and give her to Madge

"Who know what to do" I say. I walk out of my room and the two big men are there

"Follow me" one of the men says. He walks in front of me and starts walking. I start walking and the other man walks behind me. After going down a flight of stairs and through one hallway we stop at red double doors. The two men open the door and stood there is Gale, Laura, 5 more men and a man I thought that I would never see in my whole life but my nightmares; President Snow


	10. Chapter 9

**Peeta's POV**

I walk into a white room and see Katniss holding Sophie. They seem so happy

"Katniss. I have found you" I say walking over to them. Katniss sees me and moves away from me

"Get away from me Peeta. Remember what I told you" Katniss says. She goes over to a masked figure that I can't see. Suddenly I see the figure. It's Gale

"Get away from my girlfriend and my daughter" Gale says as he holding Katniss protectively

"What do you mean girlfriend and daughter. Sophie is my daughter and Katniss and me are together" I say

"Peeta. I told you after the rebellion. Our relationship was a joke, only to keep us alive and actually Gale is the father. Just go away" Katniss says

"Peeta, wake up" I see Sophie talking "Wake up Peeta"

I suddenly wake up in the carriage on the train with Lia and Prim. Lia was asleep but Prim was awake

"Sorry. Did I start shouting" I say

"No, it's just you were mumbling Katniss, stop it Gale or Sophie" Prim says "What happened". I told her my who,e dream and whole time she was thee listening to every word

"Peeta, Katniss would never leave you. She loves you and after you two broke up she didn't date anyone because she was heart broken by you. Also Sophie looks a lot like you. Believe me" Prim says smiling

"If you say so" I say looking out of the window. "Where are we" I ask

"Near. About a minute before I woke you the speaker said we are going to be in District 4 in 10 minutes" Prim says looking out the window too

"We are closer to Katniss and Sophie now" I say hoping that Sophie and Katniss are safe

After 10 minutes on the carriage waiting we finally stopped at District 4. Lia woke up and we left the train. We walked into the main centre. Really the only thing that's different is that there is a sea and is sea like. People see us and whisper

"Isn't that Peeta Mellark"

"Yeah, but where is Katniss Everdeen"

"I think that's her sister" I hear everyone whisper. I then realise something

"Prim, I know someone who lives in this District. She might be able to help. Follow me" I say. We walk past the the centre and through the streets. I ask a middle aged women where Annie lives and she told me the directions. We walked a bit further then reach Annie's house. I walked to the house and knocked on the door. We heard someone shout "Coming" and then the door opened. Stood there was Annie

"Peeta" Annie said in delight then hugged me. I hugged her back. When we parted Annie noticed something

"Did Katniss not meet you at the train station with Gale" Annie question

"You saw Katniss and Gale" asked Prim

"Yes, I was finishing work and I saw Gale and Katniss walking through the town. I walked up to them and Katniss looked quite scared. Gale said she had to go and they went towards the sea. Is Katniss OK" Annie says

"Not really. Can we talk" I say

"Sure" Annie says. We walk into the living room. It looks pretty normal but with baby toys and other stuff

"Sit down" Annie says. We sit down and Annie sits across from us

"So what happened with Katniss" Annie asks

"She was kidnapped. So was Sophie" Lia says

"Oh dear. What happened" Annie asked. We told her about how Sophe was kidnapped, me and Katniss got back together and how Gale kidnapped Katniss

"Well I want to help" Annie says. Suddenly a little boy comes in. He must be Annie and Finnick's son. He has Annie's hair but the rest it Finnick's. He looks like a mini Finnick

"Mummy, I had a nightmare" The boy says rubbing his eyes. Annie walked up to him and picked him up

"Listen, you are going next door for a bit while I sort some things out" Annie said "I will be back in a second" Annie says. She picks up some toys and leaves. A few minutes later she comes back on her own

"OK, I am coming with you guys. Finnick would have done the same". I will show you where I saw them" Annie says. We leave the house and walk back to the town centre. We go right towards the beach

"they headed this way" Annie says. As we go to the beach we take off our shoes and walk along the beach. I know how Dinnick must have felt when he was here. It's so peaceful. After walking through the beach for 20 minutes we give. I slump on the soft sand and look out to the sea. The waves are light and soft.

"Guys, why don't we sort it out tomorrow. I have two spare rooms and a couch bed so come to my house" Annie says

"Thanks" Lia says. We go back to Annie's house. Annie gets Finnick back and puts him back to sleep. I decide that I will take the couch while Lia and Prim take the spare beds. Annie, Prim and Lia go to bed and I'm lying on the bed looking up at the ceiling. I just don't want to sleep because I know I'm going to have a nightmare about Katniss and Sophie again. I just lie there wanting Katniss beside me


	11. Chapter 10

**Katniss's POV**

President Snow is stood in front of me smiling. I suddenly smell blood and roses like in my dreams but much more stronger. He starts to chuckle as he sees my shocked face

"Good to see you Miss Everdeen or is it Mrs Mellark" Snow asks

"Miss Everdeen" I reply

"Too bad" Snow says

"How are you alive and why did you kidnap me and my daughter" I ask

"Well you know you heard I was poisoned well the men who supposedly poisoned me were on my side and they snuck me out leaving a body that looked like me. I have being living in District 4 ever since. Then Laura came saying she wanted Peeta and you to break up. We decided to make Laura kiss Peeta then you two wold break up. You being pregnant was even better. Then Gale joined me wanting to be with you. Gale and Laura kidnapped Sophie so you would be distressed and go to your best friend then Peeta would go with Laura but then you and Peeta got together so we have kidnapped you and we have plans for you" Snow says smirking

"What do you mean you have plans for me" I ask

"You will see. Now I bet you are hungry. Let's go and have some lunch" Snow says. 2 men come and take us to a dining room. There is a dining table with food and drink. We sit down and start to eat.

"So what are you going to do with me" I ask

"We will keep you captive" Snow says. Suddenly a man with light Brown hair comes stumbling

"What do you want" Snow says irritated. The boys face lifts up and there is Finnick Odiar. The boy that I thought was dead, I ran over to him and hugged him

"I thought you were dead" I say crying

"Well things are not what they seem" he says weakly. I turn to Snow

"How did he survive" I ask him

"Well you saw the mutts killing Finnick and they dragged him away. Well they only dragged him away and he became a slave" Snow says

"Please let me take him back to my room and look after him" (I know that sounds wrong) I plead

"Fine, he is no use to me" Snow looks away and carries on eating. I picked Finnick up and the two men take us back to our room. I open the door and Madge and Sophie are on the sofa watching TV. Madge then sees me and Finnick

"Isn't that Finnick Odiar" Madge asks. I nod; I put Finnick on the bed and it the covers over him

"Thank you" Finnick says weakly

"Don't talk. I will get you some food" I say. I then press the button and some toast and water comes down. I put it beside Finnick and he eats it do fast. They must be starving the slaves they kidnapped

About a hour later Madge had to go. We say goodbye and she leaves. I put Madge to bed then Finnick wakes up

"Hey" he says sitting next to me on the sofa

"Hey" I reply. I look at him. He is wearing the same clothes as he did for the mission on the rebellion

"Why don't you have a shower. You need one" I say. He smiles then goes into the en suite. 10 minutes later he comes back wearing a towel showing his six pack. He must have worked out a bit. He dried his hair and sat beside me again

"Katniss, what happened to Annie after I supposedly died" Finnick asks

"She cried and cried. Then she found she was pregnant" I said. Finnick looked shocked

"Pregnant" he asked; I nodded

"A little boy. I am his godmother. He is called Finnick. He looks a lot like you so Annie named him after you" I say. I see Finnick with tears in his eyes. I hug him then we part

"So you have daughter then. What's her name" Finnick asks

"Her name is Sophie" I say walking over to Sophie and picking her up. I then sit with Finnick

"Hey Sophie. I'm your Uncle Finnick" Finnick says while Sophie is giggling

"You will make a great father" I say

"Yeah. Speaking of fathers. What about Peeta Mrs Mellark" Finnick says

"I'm not Mrs Mellark. I'm still Miss Everdeen" I say

"You two didn't get married" Finnick says surprised

"No we broke up before he knew I was pregnant. Then Sophie got kidnapped and we got together" I said

"He must be devastated that you have been kidnapped" Finnick says

"Yeah and I know he looking for me" I say then sighing

After hours of talking we decide to go to bed. Finnick takes the sofa while I take my bed. I fell asleep straight away

I wake up an hour later by the door slamming open. Me, Finnick and Sophie wake up. There is Gale

"Get up and get dressed" Gale says looking at me "I will be outside" he slams the door shut. Sophie then starts to cry. I pick her up and shake her gently

"What do you think they want" asks Finnick

"I don't know but I want you to stay with Sophie. Don't let anyone go near except from Madge" I say; he nods. I put Sophie back in the cot and get dressed in the en suite. I leave and like he said Gale was outside alone

"Follow me" he said. We walked the same way we did before. Gale opens the doors and we go inside. There is Snow again with Laura

"Hello Katniss" he says with is sick smile

"Hello" I reply

"Now, we have some good news. There is going to be a wedding" he says

"Who's" I ask

"Yours" Laura replies with her smug look

"What do you mean mine" I ask

"You are marrying Gale" Snow says

* * *

**Hi, I hope you are liking my stories. though pleaseeeeeeeee review thanks : D**


End file.
